


i think i'm okay

by fengmins



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, mentioned harlivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengmins/pseuds/fengmins
Summary: Harley has a habit of appearing in other people's places.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	i think i'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> man im just in love with bruce and harley being friends. harley is So Hard to write and im new to dc so. shrug emoji if ooc

"Harley."

"Heya, Brucie." Harley glances at him from where she's sitting on his chair with her feet up, watching camera feeds.

"Did you tell Dick you were coming? He'd be upset that he missed you."

"Aw, that's sweet. I'll make it up to him."

Bruce came to a stop next to the chair and looked down at Harley expectantly. She looked up after noticing the looming silence.

"What?!"

"The chair."

"I'm not movin'!"

Bruce rolled his eyes buy moved to stand in front of the console. He stared at where Harley's feet were on the table until she sighed and put them down.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Bruce asked. He wasn't upset, having gotten used to Harley's surprise visits. He was curious as to why she was here in the Cave, however.

"Needed some peace an' quiet. Ivy's out of town and goons have been _everywhere_ , Brucie. Everywhere. I could use a break."

"You could put a stop to it, you know. The...antagonizing." 

"Complacency ain't really my thing, Bats. Besides, it makes things fun while on the run." Harley says it flippantly, but Bruce can read between the lines. If she stops, everything catches up with her.

"I could help with things. Make sure you're stable."

Harley gasps dramatically and bolts up from the chair, into his personal space. Despite that, he doesn't flinch back.

"Brucie! I didn't think you cared so much!" As she talks, she leans up on her toes and puts her head and hands on his shoulder. "I mean, this is kinda embarrassing, considering me an' Ivy, and I didn't even think I was your type, considering the lack of black catsuit. But boy, is it flatterin'!"

Bruce sighs at her theatrics but doesn't motion to remove her from his shoulder.

You are my _friend_ , Harley. If there's anything I'm able to do, I'm open to at least considering it."

The statement startles Harley into relative silence. They hadn't ever really called each other a friend before, but a pretty stable understanding of the relationship has been known for a few years. They're at the point where Bruce trusts Harley with his kids, and she tries to make sure relatively no harm comes to them when she can. (Dick called her Aunt Harley once, and it's stuck as both teasing material and partial truth.) She just never thought she could consider her and Bruce friends. She...likes the notion, however.

Harley gets herself out of her stupor with a shake of her head. She removes herself from Bruce's shoulder and plops back down in the chair with a little less flair than she usually likes to hide behind.

"The offer is sweet, Brucie, but this life is good for me. I've got Ivy, some friends, and even you and your little bat...clan. What's a group of bats called, anyways?"

"...Colony." Bruce answers, seeming somewhat embarrassed about knowing the information. Adorable.

"Aw, you guys don't really seem the colony type, though. I like clan better."

"They're not even all bats, technically."

"You and your technicalities," Harley sighs dramatically. "You're the big papa bat though, so, bats!"

Bruce tries to hide the pride on his face at the title, despite how silly it is. Harley still sees through it and files the information away for later gleefully. Bruce turns his attention fully to the camera feeds, and they settle into a comfortable silence.


End file.
